


he remembers

by sleepy_nova



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depression, F/M, Marichat, Sad, adrien misses his mother, im sorry, marichat lovin, some marichat fluff at the end don't worry, this makes me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_nova/pseuds/sleepy_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which he remembers his mothers favourite things, and how he was one of them. How he truly realises what Marinette means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the support on my other fic! Love you all xx

Chats life was dull. His life played over in black and white, the monochrome colours pulling at his mind. He wondered if his life would get any better, full of anything as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

There was no point of living. His life was just a repeat of each day - eat, get scolded by his father, go to school, come back home, do his homework, get scolded by his father, and then patrol. 

He used to have fun, when his mother was around. He remembers the smell of the wildflowers in their dirty blonde hair, her emerald eyes glittering with happiness as they danced around their garden to the latest hits. 

He remembers the fresh taste of her favourite tea, cinnamon and apple, and how they used to home make it during winter time, his mother always smearing ground cinnamon onto his face. The smell is crisp and sharp, reminding him of apple and cinnamon pie.

He remembers her favourite song - "Come On Eileen", and how they used to belt it out at 5am in the morning to just piss his father off, and his father would video, chuckling.

He remembers whenever he was sick, she would always take him out to his favourite ice cream parlour, and get a large tub of his favourite flavour, then coming home and watching Disney movies together.

He remembers how every weekend they used to go to the gardening shop and get new seeds, then planting them in the moist soil. He would always pick his favourite flowers for a bouquet, and she would laugh, an angelic sound, telling him that he was such a good boy.

He remembers her singing him to sleep, the melody of the lullaby lingering in the back of his mind. Her frail fingers would play with his soft hair as she smiled lightly and booped his nose, and his father would come and laugh and take him to bed.

He remembers how she would always say "I love you" and "you are my shining star" whenever he did something wrong. She would never get angry, only show him the positive side of things. She would always tell him that rules were meant to be broken.

He remembers her telling him about what it was like falling in love. About how it was like fireworks in your stomach, about how it would never be dull with them around. About how they would always be your shining star. He would always smile and hug her tightly, because that was her nickname for him.

He remembers how he used to play charades, how she would always try to get a ladybug or peacock charade, and he would try to get a cat. How they used to laugh at his dad trying to be a butterfly.

He remembers how she would force him and his Dad into road trips, and driving to the middle of nowhere and camping for the night. She would always find some wildflower field, her hand holding his as she guided him through the fresh forest.

He remembers her perfume, a scent of Christmas trees. He would ask her why, and she would always say that she put it on because every day is like Christmas with him. She then would laugh, pick him up, spin him around and hug him.

He remembers when she started to become distant. Her sparkly eyes dulled, the bags under her eyes becoming more prominent. He would always try to make her happy, picking out bouquets and drawing pictures of him and her, together. 

He remembers how she would always smile and say "you are such a good boy", with tears in her eyes. The normally blinding grin became a small, tight-lipped smile. She would hold his hand, her knuckles becoming white from squeezing his for reassurance that she was "absolutely fine".

He remembers the last day she was there. He remembers her last words to him, before she left him that day. "You are such a nice, kind boy. You are my shining star. Never forget that. I love you." 

He remembers her last kiss to his forehead, her tears moistening his skin. 

He remembers the last ruffle of his hair, and as she whispered how she loved him over and over again.

He remembers her walking off to the bathroom, the sound of the bath running. 

He was so stupid. So stupid. He should've known.

He remembers running off, picking her favourite flower - a sweet pea. He remembers how she would always say how they remind her of him. He remembers coming back inside, ready to give them to her.

He remembers coming into the bathroom, his scream piercing his ears as he saw the sight of his mother, lying dead in the bath.

He remembers how he called for his Dad, and his Dad frantically trying to save her, as he gripped his sweet peas, sobbing in the corner. 

He sits there now, on top of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He looks up, and sees a bright shining star, reminding him of his mother. The tears run down his cheeks as he sobs quietly, him wishing for her to come back.

He hears the trap door open behind him, signalling that Marinette came up. He sits there, wiping furiously at his eyes as she crawls up next to him. 

She holds him tight, her hands running through his soft, dirty blonde hair. She whispers against his forehead "it's going to be okay".

As he looks into those bright, sapphire eyes, he truly understands what his mother meant by her "shining star". 

And he realises, it is going to be okay. Because as long as Marinette is around, his life has colour. His life has meaning again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I was just watching this mother Agreste x Adrien video and it made me sad so this was the result.. Here is the link - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oirv-GnCuQo


End file.
